It is often desirable to mount an accessory, e.g. a scope, illuminator, laser aiming device, infrared aiming device, combined illuminator/aiming units, etc., to a weapon Conventionally, weapons have been configured with mounting rails, such as the GLOCK rail system, for directly receiving an accessory having features for mating with the rails. Although some weapon frames are available from a manufacturer with these mounting rails, many are not
Attempts have been made, therefore, to provide a mounting assembly that adapts a rail system such as the GLOCK rail system to a given weapon frame shape and material. Conventional mounting assemblies use clamping mechanisms such as clips in the trigger guard and set screws to hold them in place on the weapon. These assemblies are typically composed of several parts and are difficult to install or remove. Moreover, the mounting assembly must be mounted to the weapon in a manner that maintains the accuracy of the mounted accessory while not marring the appearance and finish of the weapon, as well as not compromising the overall performance. Conventional assemblies do not reliably meet these requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting assembly that may be easily and reliably mounted to a weapon to allow mounting of accessories while maintaining the appearance, finish, and performance of the weapon.